Transformations
by KamokuSenshi
Summary: A collection of short stories of the zodiac members transforming during the worst times possible. Please R&R. -The curse is contagious. Read to find out how. Chapter now up! (on hiatus. Go to my page if you want to know why. Thanks.)
1. The Dress

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**I just thought about how many times the curse has probably gotten in the way of all the zodiac members and decided to put up a few short stories of these instances. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I stealthily made my way through the darkness. I was on a mission and no one was going to stop me. Of course I would emerge victorious! Just few more minutes till success!<p>

With their work done, my workers scurried away and I smiled at the gaping hole before me. I lifted the horrid insult of clothing into the air, ready to be rid of it forever.

Suddenly I heard a sound…giggles. Who would be out here at this time? Oh no! It's getting closer.

I made a run for it and dove into the bushes. I slowly lifted out my head ever so slightly so that my violet eyes peeped out from the branches of leaves to see two girls from my school, the committee of the cultural festival to be exact.

A vein in my head throbbed in frustration. They had just caused my work to come to a halt. Wait, what were they picking up? I gasped in horror as I realized that I had left the shame bearing article of clothing behind.

"Hey! What is this doing out here?"

"I don't know. One of the fan girls probably stole it. Let's take it back to the school."

What! I was shocked at my own stupidity, but I would not fail. I knew what to do! I would quickly move out of the bushes, snatch the dress and make a run for it. The plan was fool proof.

I came out of my hiding place like a ninja and lunged, only to trip over a wee little pebble and fall against one of the girls.

POOF!

"Ow! What was…AAAHHHH! A mouse!"

"Ewww! Get it off me!"

I hung my head in shame as they ran off with the dress. They would probably lock it up now since they thought the theft was made by the fan girls. And now I would have to wear it to the festival. I just HAD to transform now of all times!

It was times like these that I really cursed my curse.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you don't remember, poor Yuki got stuck wearing a frilly dress to a cultural festival at his school and he seemed pretty upset about it. So this was about him trying to get out of it. But alas, he couldn't.<strong>


	2. Fight!

**Never did and never will own Fruits Basket!**

**Time for Cap****í****t****u****lo 2!**

* * *

><p>Kick, Punch, Swipe! I was not going to lose this time! I was like a mighty samurai, with my arms being my swords and my toned muscles being my armor. Victory was just around the corner!<p>

Dodge, Jump, Kick! Right in the face! Not able to land a single decent hit on him, huh?

Punch! This one is for calling me a stupid cat!

Kick! This one is for forcing me to eat those leeks!

Slash! This one is for stealing my secret stash of yarn and cat nip!

He's so going to get it now. He's going to regret everything he's done until now! All I need is one more hit to knock him out for good. And then I can drag his beaten body back to Akito and laugh proudly at my job well done!

"Yuki! Kyo!"

Oh great! Perfect timing!

"It's time for dinner! Where are you!"

Not now Tohru! I'm almost there!

"There you are…Oh My Gosh! Kyo stop!"

She jumps at me, but I quickly dodge her to avoid transforming and she falls flat on her face. That's right not even my curse can stop me now! I'm like lighting and I'm ready to strike!

"Miss Honda! Stupid cat, get out of the way!"

He limps over to her. Perfect! He's distracted!

I go into my perfect stance, ready to jump at him. This last hit needs to be special. Memorable. I take a few steps back so I can do a running jump attack, but something hits my back. What is that? A tree?

POOF!

He runs and pushes the girl out of the way as she yells, "What's going on? I'm here for your interview."

"Some other time please." He flashes one of his smiles at her as I grit my teeth, trying to keep myself from clawing those stupid, sparkly eyes out. She squeals and dashes off.

"Stupid cat. That was a reporter from school. You almost gave us away. Imagine how mad Akito will be if he learns that you almost had a reporter discover us. I'll keep this a secret if you never tell anyone of this fight."

I consider scratching his girly face off, but decide that I want my victory while I'm standing tall and proud as a human, not as a little kitty cat. I just HAD to transform now of all times!

It's times like these that the curse really gets on my last nerve.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Kyo almost had it, but alas he couldn't do it. I know, "running jump attack" sounds lame, but I couldn't think of anything else. And yes it was a little OOC of Kyo to just let Tohru fall flat on her face, but oh well. This is what my imagination conjured up.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! They made me happy :D I'm not planning on making these chapters very long. They're just for when I have the urge to write something, but don't have time to work on my longer stories. I hope you still like them! Maybe I'll put a longer one up sometime, too. If you have any requests of transformations you want to see, then let me know!**


	3. Keep Running

**Halloween special! I just thought a scary story would be fun to write. Hope you like it.**

**WARNING: Not really too scary, but just to be safe, unlike the rest of the chapters, this chapter is rated T. You have been warned!**

**I don't own fruits baskets. Now grab a candy bar and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Thump, thump, thump.<p>

My heart was beating so fast in my chest that it actually hurt. I was out of breath, but I pushed myself to keep running. My eyes searched around in the fog for someone, anyone. But there was no one there.

_Don't look back. Don't look back._

I peeked over my shoulder. My heart nearly stopped at what I saw. She was crawling on all fours, yet she was able to keep up with me. In fact, she was gaining on me fast. Her dark hair hung over her face, but you could slightly see her deformed face through it.

_Keep running. Keep running._

My legs were growing tired and I was beginning to realize it was pointless. No matter what I did, no matter where I went, she would get me. I was beginning to slow down. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to remember my training.

_No! I can do this! I won't be taken this way!_

I suddenly felt long, bony fingers circle around my ankle. I fell down to the ground with a thud.

_I have to get back up. I have to keep going. No! She's getting too close!_

Poof!

I lay on my side as a poor tipped over cattle. I struggled to get up, but to no avail. In my current form, there was no way I could get back up, especially with this demonic creature on top of me.

She brought her face close to mine and I saw her bloodshot eyes and her peeling skin. I felt nauseous from the decaying smell coming from her. She opened her mouth and gruesomely licked her teeth. Then she brought her face to my neck.

It felt like a thousand needles just stabbed my neck. I clenched my teeth and struggled as the pain rushed over me. She slurped up some of my blood and I felt the rest trickle down my body. She yanked at my skin with her teeth and I felt life leaving my body.

I could have gotten away. I could have done something. But I just HAD to transform now of all times. Because of my curse, I would be eaten alive by this monster. I closed my eyes as death fell over me.

My eyes shot open and I sat up. I looked around and saw my bedroom. I picked up Rin's photo from my bed side table and hugged it to my chest as I panted hard, glad it was just a dream.

Click, click, click.

I turned my head towards the sound coming from my window and let out a silent scream at the face I saw there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Halloween!<strong>_


	4. Make a Wish

**I don't own Fruit's Basket.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>November 11, 2011. Time-11:10pm<strong>_

I run frantically to the top of the hill. I wanted to be the closest to the stars as possible when I ask them for my dreams. I see them twinkling up above. Shining down at me. Ready to give me their power.

_**11:11:05**_

Just a few more seconds! This has to be perfect!

_**11:11:10**_

I take a deep breath.

_**11:11:11**_

"I wish Kyo would come propose to me today with the most beautiful ring in the world!"

My breathing is hard and ragged.

**_11:11:25_**

I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I sit down on the grass and continue to look up at the sky. Waiting for the magic to happen. Waiting to see him walk up the hill.

_Tic Toc. Tic Toc._

**_11:30_**

I sigh. I guess it probably didn't work. I get up off of the grass and walk back down the hill. I stop by a boulder by my house. It was the same boulder I used to make Kyo propose the first time around. I take a seat on it, my head hanging low; some of the Sohma kids laughing and playing tag around me.

_**11:57**_

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I gasp and spin around, ready to do a full on karate chop. My hand stops mere millimeters from his face. He flinches, but he doesn't leave.

"I…I don't know why, but I suddenly felt like I had to do this."

His hands shaking he takes out a little box.

"I ran to th nearest jewelry store and used all my saved money on this. I hope it fits right."

_**11:58**_

He opens the box. I see a sparkly ring. It's gold, with sapphire and rubies lining up along the sides and a beautiful diamond in the center. There are little designs weaving around the little stones, too. It was gorgeous.

"W-will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh! YES!"

I jump towards him, but he steps back, looking frightened.

_Oh great. He's still scared of me. Oh well. I'll just take care of that later. Right now, that's not important._

"Ummm…"

He lifts the ring out of its box and holds it out.

_**11:59**_

I quickly hold my hand out. And he steps forward to put the ring on me.

_Oh! What now Tohru?_

I squeeze my eyes shut. I want to remember the feeling of having that ring slide onto my finger.

I feel a push against my legs. I fall down and open my eyes to see a child beside me. A boy child.

POOF!

He stares down at me, the ring still in his hands, his eyes fixed on my fingerless hands.

_No! No! No! No!_

"Ummm…I guess we can wait for you to transform back…"

_**12:00am**_

"…Wait! WHAT AM I DOING? I…I need to go return this!"

I watch him run away. It was so close! I just HAD to transform now out of all times. If I could, I would totally strangle the curse's neck!

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, poor Kagura! In case some of you don't know, 1111/11 is a day that comes only once every hundred years. If timed right, you can get twelve 1's, maybe even fourteen if done by the millisecond. Many consider it to be lucky and some believe any wish made on this day will come true. Don't know if it's true, but I thought it would be fun to write about. Let me know how I did!**


	5. Protests

**This chapter is written as if the Sohma curse didn't break and everyone went off to college and this will be a very serious chapter rather than a humorous one. If you don't like that then wait for my next chapter and I'll try to make that one better.**

**I don't own fruits basket. Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>We sat in the field, our arms linked to one another just like our hearts, just like our strength. I couldn't sit by her, it was too risky with my curse, but she knew I was here for her. I personally had no reason to be here. Due to my status, I wasn't affected in any way, but she was, and I had to fight for her just like she fought for my family.<p>

During my last year in high school I would regularly write her letters and she would reply back. Her words always seemed full of sorrow, full of tension. Without any parents and only meager part-time jobs, she was barely able to pay her fees, which were increasing by the semester. We offered to pay for her, but of course, she said no. So I decided to go to the same college as her, to help protect her. When I got there, I saw that she wasn't the only one who was suffering.

We students got together to make a stand and fight back for our rights, and so here we sat on this chilly day in the field. We sat chanting protests against the injustice done to us. We tightened our grip against each other as we saw the police march towards us. They came dressed like S.W.A.T. teams and then it started.

With no mercy, they sprayed tear-gas on us, tried to rip us apart from each other, pushed and shoved some of us to the ground. We stood strong. They stood strong.

"Shame on you! Shame on you! Shame on you!" We chanted facing the cops, they ignored our voices and continued their "job". We were weak, they were strong.

Then they took them out. Guns loaded with pepper spray. They sprayed it on our faces, down our throat. We were coughing. Some were begging for water. They took the chance to arrest some of us. Then I heard her voice. The police was holding her arms and she was trying to pull away.

I ran towards her, pushing through people. That was my mistake.

POOF!

I watched them drag her away with her hair, not being able to do anything in my bunny form. I just HAD to transform now of all times. But curse or no curse, there wasn't much I could have done. Curse or no curse, they were strong, I was weak.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to those students who made a stand for their rights in the form of a peaceful protest, but were brought down brutally by the school system and the police force. Thank you for reading.<strong>


	6. Sales

**I don't own fruits basket. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>I trudged through several shelves and people scanning my eyes hungrily for a much deserved gift for myself. I had enough of Akito's tantrums so when one of my few friends offered me to go with her to America, I jumped at the chance. Apparently there was a strange tradition there. One day of the year they had a massive sale and everyone went crazy. It was called Black Friday. Electronics, clothes, furniture. All of it was marked prices three times lower than usual. At first the herds of people scared me away, but glancing down at my own pair of shoes brought me back. And I was determined to buy myself the perfect new pair.<p>

There were hundreds of people crammed inside a little store, but luckily I was in the girl's section so I was safe of transformation. I was looking for one item: a new pair of black high heel boots. My old ones weren't all that old. It just so happened that SOMEBODY with a serious need of an attitude adjustment aka Akito had to go and make me break a heel.

I wandered around back and forth watching people lunge at coach purses and diamond earrings. Those things didn't interest me. And then I saw them. At the very far end shelf: One lone pair of stiletto black boots. I could faintly make out the shoe size on the box. Size 7. Price: $20. Perfect! I hastily made my way over to the pair. I stopped a few yards away though as I made eye contact with someone, my opponent. She stood with a stupid look of confidence on her peachy pale face. She looked like one of those 'I'm way better than you' girls. I put on the nastiest smirk I could come up with, as if to say, "Oh please. Those shoes wouldn't even look good on you." She countered with an equally nasty glare.

I looked over to the pair of shoes and then back at her. I took one single half step and she took off. I almost laughed. Did she actually think she could outrun me? I gracefully moved my legs towards my prize while she stumbled clumsily at a lost cause. Those shoes were mine! They would be perfect for showing off my perfect legs and posture in front of all those pathetic girls as well as impressing Haru, and if needed they would make a perfect weapon against a certain overbearing figure back home. I was within fingertip's reach, she was a good five feets away. But I failed to realize one little thing. The shoe shelf was right next to the electronics section.

POOF!

"What the…!"

"Where did this horse come from?"

"I got them!"

I turned my head and looked at the girl clutching onto MY pair of shoes, doing a stupid jump up and down. I could easily take her down with my strength, but cops crowded around me. I watched her run away to the cash register. I just HAD to transform now of all times! This curse seriously needs a stiletto heel stomp on the foot!


	7. Free Time

**I don't own fruit's basket.**

* * *

><p>Between doing schoolwork and watching over Hinata, there was very little time left in the day. I would like to use that time to play with Kisa, but unfortunately, there's someone else I need to worry about, too.<p>

I was dressed in my best clothes and was just ready to head out and have some quality time with Kisa, when I turned around and saw a certain someone descending down the stairs with a pile of clothes and dirty dishes in front of her face.

"Mom! Don't carry all that stuff at once!"

"No, no. Don't worry. I'm fine!"

"Mom the soup is going to spill!"

I jumped forward to stop her from falling, forgetting my curse for a moment.

POOF!

The week old soup spilled all over my face and I was drowned in Hinata's dirty diapers. I coughed and gagged until my mom finally fished me out.

Hinata giggled at her messy older brother, but I heard another giggle, too. Kisa's giggle. Coming from the doorway.

I turned to look at my clothes, which I had taken so much time to wash and iron, covered with dirty clothes and moldy food.

I just HAD to transform now of all times. I glared at my mother who was repeating a thousand apologies. The curse can be a real pain sometimes, but sometimes a certain someone can be an even bigger pain.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was short, but I hope you still liked it. If anyone has any requests for transformations, then please let me know! And review to let me know what you think of these shorts! :)<strong>


	8. Colors

**This chapter is written as if the curse wasn't broken. I do not own fruits basket or the characters. Enjoy the chapter.**

The majestic glow of a million stars shone over us as we sat under the dark blue night sky. We were all at the main house for New Year's Day, but Momiji insisted that we count down and watch the fireworks before the celebration. He was really excited since it was his turn to dance with me again to mark the shift from the year of the rabbit to the year of the dragon. Right now we were all sitting on a hill in front of the main house. Tohru Sohma was sitting next to me. She seemed even more excited than Momiji.

"I wonder if we'll see any dragons." I turned to look at Tohru and saw that her eyes were even larger than usual and her mouth was hanging open at hearing Momiji's words.

"D-dragons?"

"Yep. They don't come out much, but at the New Year's Eve of the year of the dragon they like to come out and celebrate sometimes. Isn't that right Tori?"

"Momiji, stop filling nonsense in the girl's mind."

"But it's true!"

"Yes, but the chance of us seeing any is very unlikely."

"So there really are dragons?"

"Yes Miss Honda, just like every other animal in the zodiac, there are dragons, too."

"A-are they scary?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, I haven't seen any, so I don't know."

"Really Tori? Well, zodiac animals are naturally drawn towards the Sohma who represents them. So you should get to see at least one in your lifetime! Maybe today will be your lucky day!"

"Alright, that's enough Momiji!"

I guess the look of irritation on my face showed, because everyone quieted down. We continued waiting under the blanket of stars. Momiji soon got up, staring intently at his watch.

"Five-Four-Three-Two…"

And explosion of colors erupted in the sky. They seemed so close to us, yet so far away. Blue. Red. White. It was truly enchanting sitting under magical brightness. We sat there, quietly watching for a while.

"Ok, we should go inside now."

I got up, dusted off my pants, and turned to go inside.

"Tori! Look!"

I turned to look at what Momiji was pointing at in the sky. Behind the array of colors and light, there was something moving in the sky. Flying around gracefully in the night. I flinched as I realized that it was coming closer. In the blink of an eye, there were two enormous creatures standing before us, staring at me. The colors of the fireworks were nothing in comparison to the metallic hues dancing over their scales. They were utterly perfect in every way. They looked at me, confused, as if there was something not quite right. They moved slowly towards me as I stood my ground. Suddenly I heard her voice.

"Hatori-san! Watch out!"

Arms flung around my waist and I fell to the ground.

POOF!

"I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot!"

As Miss Honda begged for forgiveness, I looked up at the dragons. They blew out of their nose and then they suddenly started making a noise. It sounded strange. Somewhere between a choking sound and a growl.

"Ahhh! What are they doing? Are they mad?"

Miss Honda protectedly covered me with their arms, thinking they were going to harm me. But I knew that in actuality they were laughing. Laughing at how a girl was protecting me. Mocking my pathetic form. A tiny helpless creature covered in an ugly muck color.

This is exactly what I was afraid would happen when I finally came face to face with the majestic beasts I so insultingly represent. I just HAD to transform now of all times. This curse can be so cruel sometimes.

**Aww. Poor Hatori got laughed at by his own zodiac animal. In case any of you are confused, Hatori represents the dragon in the zodiac, but he transforms into a seahorse. I don't remember if they explained why in the manga. And yes, the Chinese New Year actually comes mid-January, but I just felt like writing a New Year chapter right now. Hope you all have a Happy New Year! Set goals in mind and start it off with a smile! And let me know what you thought of this :)**


	9. A Sticky Mess

It was perfect and it was all set in place. The rope would trip him and he would fall into the net which would close around him and the rock would fall to pull the net up into the tree, thus trapping poor poor Hatori. And then as the rock hits the lever, the sap would drop and leave him in a sticky mess. It was the ultimate April Fools trick.

I snickered as I hid in the bushes, waiting for my prey to approach. I had told him to come to my house to have some tea with me and the poor guy fell for it saying he would be over in an hour, giving me just enough time to set up my trap on the route he takes to come to my place.

I saw somebody coming and I excitedly peered over the leaves so I wouldn't miss his face during the whole fiasco. My jaw dropped when I saw Hatori wasn't alone. Akito was with him.

"Akito, are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, I need to see Yuki anyway. And I don't need to talk to the stupid idiot dog while I'm there."

Hatori walked behind Akito as a sign of respect. I jumped out of the bushes as quick as I can.

"Akito, wa-"

Suddenly something hit my back.

POOF!

"I'm so sorry! I was just looking for you, but I didn't expect you to just jump out like that."

Tohru was on her hands and knees, begging for forgiveness with her head hanging down.

"Nevermind that Tohru, just go stop…"

I quickly turned my head as I heard a gasp. Akito's ankle caught on the rope and he let out a girly scream, unable to mask his true gender in his state of fear, as he fell down into the net. He began to struggle as the net closed around him and lifted into the air.

"Let me out of here!"

Akito's mouth dropped open in shock as the sticky sap spilled over him. I let out a whimper, knowing that I was in a mountain load of trouble now. Akito turned his head to look at me.

"SHIGURE! You did this didn't you? You just wait till I get down!"

Ahh, how cruel the universe is. All I wanted was to have a little innocent fun. Is that so bad? I just HAD to transform now of all times. Sometimes I wish I could play an April Fools joke on the curse.


	10. Cursed Day

Today was not going to be a good day. It was that day. That…that accursed day. Friday the 13th.

I was scared…no terrified! I didn't want to even step outside my house today, but my mother wanted me to go to Shigure's. She wanted me to drop off a gift for Miss Tohru Honda. Didn't she know I might step on a crack and break her back! I took a deep breath. I just had to remain calm.

"HAVEN'T YOU GONE YET!"

"Ahhh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me."

"JUST GO!"

I left my house, carefully dodging every crack and pebble along the way. It was going to be fine. I would get there, give the package and then come back home…actually maybe I should ask them if I can spend the night. No, no, no. I couldn't give them all that trouble. I'll just have to be strong. I looked down, jumping over another crack. I looked up and screamed. I pushed my hands forward to protect myself, knocking the menacing monster of metal to the ground. Suddenly I heard someone else scream.

"Ahhh! Ow! What the…Why'd you push my ladder over!"

I looked down at the construction worker with a hand to his head, lying on the ground, with the ladder on top of him.

"Ahhh! Oh no! I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry! I almost walked under it so I tried to protect myself, but instead I hurt you! I don't deserve to live!"

"It's ok! It's ok! Just get away from me!"

The man got up and hurried away from me.

I sighed and kept walking. I had to be careful. There were only a few more blocks left until…

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up and saw Kyo.

"Oh Kyo! How have you been?"

I rushed over to him but he took a step back as if I would hurt him. I guess my reputation has that effect.

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

"Uhhh…Kyo, what's that behind you?"

Kyo turned around.

"Oh, I wonder how long this guy has been following m…"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Yah! WHAT?"

"I…It's…It's a black cat!"

"…So?"

"IT'S FRIDAY THE 13TH!"

I jumped towards him but he quickly pushed me away.

"O-ok, just get away from me!"

I did as told and ran off. It was hard to run while trying to spare my mother's back at the same time, but I finally made it to Shigure's. I was panting hard by the time Tohru opened the door.

"Oh Richan-san! What brings you here?"

I took her hands in mine and looked at her pleadingly.

"Please…take me inside…"

Tohru quickly took me inside and gave me a cup of tea.

"Thank you so much for the tea. I'm such a horrible person, making you go through so much trouble."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! Really! And please do thank your mother for the gift."

"I will. I should go now."

"Oh, why don't you stay longer?"

"No, I should go, besides Kyo's probably mad at…"

While getting up, I accidently knocked my arm against the salt shaker. My eyes widened in horror as I saw it drop to the ground. I quickly lunged forward and grabbed it in the air, covering the opening of it to avoid spillage of any precious salt grains. I hit the floor hard, but at least the salt was safe.

"Richan-san! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! I just want to go home now. Thank you for the tea!"

I carefully put the salt back on the table and dashed off, but bumped into Shigure before I could get out."

"Ri-chan! What brings you here?"

"I just had to give something to Tohru, but I'd like to go now."

"Why so soon?"

"Because it's…it's Friday the 13th! I need to get home before something goes wrong!"

"Oh come on. You don't believe in all that, do you? Besides, how could you be upset when _it's Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday!_"

I quickly walked around Shigure while he was distracted with his singing. Finally, after some long walking, I could see my house in the distance. I was going to be safe! I would just go back and lock myself up until the day was over! Just a few more steps! Almost there!

"Oh, sorry excuse me…"

POOF!

I looked up at the girl who was scanning around, looking for the person she bumped into. She finally looked down and saw me.

"Oh! What a cute monkey! Did you escape from the zoo? I'll take you back there right now!"

The girl picked me up and carried me away from the sanctuary of my home, stepping on several cracks along the way…her poor poor mother. I just HAD to transform now of all times. How could I ever have thought I could be safe from this accursed day when I'm already trapped in my own horrible curse every single day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know this chapter was kind of dumb, but I had fun writing it. And I don't really remember Ritsu much, so I don't know how well I kept him in character. Hope you guys still liked it at least a little. And in case anyone doesn't know, Shigure is singing Rebecca Black's song, Friday.<strong>


	11. Graduation

**This chapter is written as if the curse didn't break yet (let's just pretend that the whole Kyo being locked up thing didn't exist)**

"Yuuuukkii!"

My eye twitched at the voice. I hurried my pace, trying to keep up with Kyo and Miss Honda. Once we were in the field, my brother could no longer be a nuisance to me. I passed the fence, where only graduating seniors and teachers were allowed. But it was no use. There was no stopping my brother.

"Oh Yuki! My dear brother. How I've missed you!"

I felt two arms being draped over me, caging me next to the idiot I am forced to call my brother.

"Brother! You're not allowed to be here! Please leave!"

"But I just wanted to see you and congratulate you!"

"You can do that AFTER the ceremony. Right now I need to go."

I felt my blood circulation being cut off and coughed trying to breathe and I was squeezed tighter into the hug.

"Whatever you say Yuki! But remember, I'll be here waiting for you. I'll always be waiting for you! Because that's what brothers do. Who cares if our parents aren't here? They aren't worthy to see you gr…"

"Let go of me!"

I was finally released and he rushed over to my cousin and friend. We walked over to the seats placed for them on the field in a straight orderly line. I sat down in my seat, which was obviously in the first row, which was granted to the highest achieving students. Surprisingly, Kyo was sitting right next to me. Kyo really was a sly cat. He seemed so carefree, but he sneakily had gotten grades as good as him and had been involved many extracurricular activities undercover. I felt bad about Miss Honda who was sitting several rows behind them according to alphabetical order. I sighed. At least she was graduating.

"Now the president will come up to give a speech!"

I rose to go to the stage. There were several cheers echoing throughout the area. I heard many declare their love for me. Some were screaming like maniacs. Others were blowing kisses. I went up the stairs and stood at the podium. I had rehearsed my speech so many times I had it memorized. I spoke of our successes, our freedom, our maturity, our life. I thanked everyone for making me their leader and heard several more cheers at this. I saw Kyo slouch down in his sit in annoyance and roll his eyes. Our eyes met and he gave me an uninterested side smile and a thumb up. I looked over to Miss Honda. She had her hands clasped. I smiled at her while still talking and she mouthed something. I'm not sure what, but I felt so glad to had been able to go through these years with her. I saw Kakeru who was also in the front and he threw me fan girly kisses. It was hard to keep my composure. I felt so happy. I wrapped up my speech with a final thank you. I stepped to the side and was just about ready to go back to my seat.

"Now, we will have a few more words said by…"

"I want to say something, too!"

I froze on the spot. I turned around to see him running towards the stage. My jaw dropped as he stepped up to the podium and pushed my principal out of the way and dragged me back into his arms.

"This is my brother! As you all probably know, he is truly amazing! I'm so proud that he followed down my footsteps and became president of this school. Everyone in the Sohma family loves him so much! Except for maybe little Kyon-kichi over there. Hahaha! Don't look at me like that Kyon-kichi! Even Miss Honda loves my Yuki so much. Oh look! She's blushing! They think no one knows, but I know they truly love each other. Who wouldn't love my Yuki!"

"Brother!"

"I am sure he will go far in life. He will be much better than all of you! Don't worry, all of you will do fine as well, but my Yuki will…"

"Brother! Stop it!"

"But Yuki! I want everyone to know how much you are loved!"

At this many more people cheered. In agreement with his words.

"Brother, please leave!"

Why wasn't anyone making him leave? I turned to our principal and teachers. It seemed as if everyone was mystified by him. Some were whispering at how beautiful he was with his silver hair. The female teachers were squealing about how they always had wondered if I had an older brother. I looked over to my brother who had continued his speech.

"That's enough! Will you just get lost! Not all of us have all day to just sit her and listen about your precious brother!"

"Oh! Kyon-kichi! You're so mean! Isn't he mean? None of you girls should ever marry him!"

I took a handful of his hair and dragged him off stage.

"Oh! That hurts! Ok then! Bye everyone!"

I let go of him once we got to the fence.

"Now stay HERE!"

I turned around and marched angrily back to the podium.

"Sorry about that. We'll now continue the ceremony."

I retook my seat, trying to keep a smile on my face. The ceremony went by slowly. Finally we walked out of the field and everyone dispersed to their friends and family. Many people came up to give me flowers and gifts.

"Oh Yuki!"

I saw my brother coming closer to me with his arms wide open.

"Stop right there! I have no desire to talk to you!"

"But Yuki!"

"You ruined my graduation! I just want to go home!"

"Yuki! Wait! Oh no! What have I done? My brother! He will never love me now!"

He threw hand head back, the back of his wrist to his forehead. I just turned around and walked away from the drama queen.

"Oh! There he is!"

I saw a couple of my teachers. They were all giggling and looking towards my brother. Ick! What did they see in him?

I just kept walking but then they ran past me, towards my brother. I turned around. My brother was completely off guard. The group of teachers were leaped towards him. I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes.

POOF!

"Oh! Where did he go?"

"He was right here."

"Ahhh! A snake!"

Everyone screamed and ran from the place, except my family and Miss Honda.

"Oh! Why oh why did I have to transform now of all times?"

I looked down threateningly at the moping snake before me. I grinned. Miss Honda gasped, probably noticing the evil intentions in that grin. I reached down and picked up the worthless creature from right below its head. I looked straight at him in the face, smiling.

"Yuki?"

Then I started swinging my arm fiercely. I let go and away he flew in the air. Who know where to. Shigure broke out into a fit of laughter. Even I snickered. I looked over to my cousin and friend who had graduated with me. They were staring at me in shock from seeing this side of me.

"Come. Let's go celebrate our graduation."

With that I walked out satisfied. I never thought I'd say this, but every now and then, this curse can come in handy.

**I made this chapter longer than usual. This chapter is written in dedication to everyone who's graduating from high school, middle school, college, or whatever else. This chapter was a little different than usual as I usually write my chapter in first tense of the zodiac the chapter is about, but I felt it would be more interesting this way this time. Hope you liked it!**


	12. Finals

It was contagious. I never knew it. They never knew it. But it was contagious.

Hi. I'm Tohru Honda. I lived with my mother for fourteen years before she passed away. After that I was taken in by the Sohma family. They are kind and loving. My days are always spent full of smiles. But there's something about them that's different. They are special. When someone from the opposite sex hugs them, they transform into their respective member of the zodiac.

Right now, I am taking my final exam. I cannot afford to fail! I must try my hardest. I glance over to Yuki who is so calmly taking his test. He actually has a smile on his face! Even Kyo seems to be having no problem at all. I feel a bead of sweat roll down my forehead as I frantically erase my answer for the umpteenth time. I won't fail this time! I cannot disappoint so many people again.

Several people are getting up to leave. Yuki and Kyo just turned in their exams, too. I look up at the clock. There's still five minutes left. I can do this! I drop my pencil and it rolls away. I quickly get up and run after it. A boy bends down to pick up the pencil for me as I lunge for it.

"Woah! Calm down there Honda! Here you go."

He smiles down at me and I thank him and get back up. Get back up a little too quick. Our heads bump causing both of us to fall down again.

POOF!

"Ow. Are you ok?...Wait? Where did Honda go? Wait are these her clothes?"

Everyone turns to look towards us and people start whispering.

"And what's this riceball doing here? Well, I haven't had breakfast…"

"Wait! Don't eat that!"

Yuki quickly comes and grabs me and my clothes away from the boy's hand who just shrugs and walks off.

"Are you ok Miss Honda?" Yuki whispers to me.

"Are you stupid? Of course she's not. She's a freaking riceball!"

"Shut up cat! I know that!"

"Alright time's up! Everyone turn their exams in!"

We look towards the teacher who begins collecting everyone's exam.

"Sorry Tohru." Kyo gives me a small smile.

"There's always the retake exams Miss Honda. I'll help you study for it."

I watch the teacher pick up my exam. I just HAD to transform now of all times. I don't mean to complain, but this curse has got to be broken no matter what!

* * *

><p><strong>This idea just randomly popped into my head. Hope you guys found it interesting. Good luck to anyone who is also taking finals right now!<strong>


End file.
